


[podfic] Even Angels Have Their Kinks

by BabelGhoti (TheHandmadeTale)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Time, M/M, POV Dean, POV Dean Winchester, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Priest Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 06:40:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13828632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHandmadeTale/pseuds/BabelGhoti
Summary: Dean accidentally stumbles upon something that turns Castiel on.





	[podfic] Even Angels Have Their Kinks

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Even Angels Have Their Kinks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/74099) by [Annie D (scaramouche)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scaramouche/pseuds/Annie%20D). 



> This was written for spnkink_meme to the prompt: "Dean has dressed up as a priest more than once and thought nothing of it, after all it was just a way to get the information he needed until he saw how Cas looked at him when he wore the collar."

**Fic** : Even Angels Have Their Kinks

 **Author** : Annie D

 **Read by** : BabelGhoti

 **Length** : 13:46

 **Bitrate** : 128 kbps

 **File size** : 12,6 MB

 **Download** : [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/7hv6d695bgb900f/Annie+D+-+Even+Angels+Have+Their+Kinks+%28read+by+BabelGhoti%29.mp3)

 **Stream** : [here](https://clyp.it/co25mbev)


End file.
